Desires
by sue9292
Summary: Harry & Ron find something that tells of a persons deepest desire. But what happens when it says for Draco 'for it to be safe to love her'... DHr plz r&r its better than it sound, i'm horrid at summaries, lol
1. the blank parchment

Harry and Ron sat in the library, very bored, they were waiting for Hermione…

"Hurry up 'mione!" Harry muttered as they looked at the shelves

"Ok, now this will tell us the thing that a person most wants" Harry said uncertainly, as if he didn't know if that's what it meant exactly

"Let me go first!" Ron said quickly

"Ok Ron" Harry sighed

"Wait, so you say their name out loud?" Ron asked confusedly

"Yep" Harry said again uncertainly

"Ok, um…Hermione?"

The parchment glowed a a bright greenand the parchment spelled out in dark green writing

'To be accepted as a real witch by everyone'

"Wow that must be why she tries so hard in class!" Harry exclaimed

And he added quickly "my turn!"

"Right, umm….oh ok. Ginny"

The parchment yet again glowed, but this time it glowed silver and in black writing it spelled out 'to tell Blaise that she likes him'

Both retched and Ron went bright red

"That's just nasty, I had no idea"

"Ok, let's do Zambini…Blaise Zambini"

"The parchment glowed turquoise and in blue writing spelled out

'For it to be safe to tell Ginny that he likes her'

"For it to be safe to tell her that he likes her, does that mean coz he's in Slytherin and she's in Gryffindor?" Harry said

"I suppose so, ok lets do Malfoy!...Draco Malfoy"

The blank parchment glowed a deep red and in crimson writing the parchment spelled out a sentence…

'For it to be safe to love her'

Both looked very confused

"Who's he on about?"

"Maybe it's like Zambini's, he's in Slytherin and the girl is in Gryffindor"

"Who could it be?"

"Well, if it is like Zambini's then it'll be someone who he annoys a lot, like Zambini annoys Ginny."

"So who does Malfoy annoy the most out of the girls?"

Both pondered for a moment, but before they could carry on…

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late but Malfoy knocked all the books out of my hands and so I had to collect them all before I came" said Hermione as she sat down opposite the two and made the table shake as she unloaded all the books in her arms.

Both of the boys' eyes went as wide as frying pans and they looked at each other in horror.

Draco Malfoy liked Hermione.

Both of them stopped breathing. They became pale and then remembered to breath and started gasping.

Hermione looked at them like they'd both gone mad and looked at the parchment in front of the two boys and turned it round.

She looked confused as she said

"What's this mean: for it to be safe to love her?"

Harry grabbed the parchment from her and they made an excuse to leave. They left a hurt Hermione behind as they ran away, they were going to go to the only person they could think of who wouldn't tell anyone.

Luna.

A/N WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? ( i know its quite short, sorry about that!)


	2. luna and the creepy kid plus veritaserum

"LUNA! Talk...now...book...desires...Malfoy...Hermione...liking...nasty!" Ron gasped out.

Luna nodded along then after a moment of reflection on what he had said she said dreamily

"So you and Harry found a book that told you of peoples desires and you think Draco Malfoy's desire is to be with Hermione?"

Harry stood open mouthed at Luna, he hadn't even understood what Ron had said and he was there when it happened.

Ron nodded furiously, still trying to catch his breath.

Luna ushered the pair into and empty classroom and sat down on top of the teacher's desk, her feet swinging freely

She twirled a piece of hair with her fingers and said

"I think you should get some veritaserum and 'accidentally' drop it into Malfoy's drink, then after dinner pull him into a classroom and make him answer your questions. It would give you an answer." Then she smiled and said with a wink

"But don't tell anyone I told you to drug and kidnap a fellow student, bye boys" and she walked out.

Ron turned to Harry

"How are we going to get veritase-" but before he finished the dreamy voice of Luna drifted through the door

"I believe there is a 3rd year Ravenclaw who could help...go to the library and whistle once, he'll appear."

"Well that answers that doesn't it" Harry said cheerfully with a smile before leading the way to the library.

Ron was the brave man/poor soul who braved getting seriously hurt by the librarian as he whistled loudly.

"You called." A sudden voice behind the two boys shocked them. There stood a boy with an emo hair cut hanging over his eyes and a black cape on. He looked quite scary but both the young men reminded themselves he was only a 3rd year and felt a bit safer.

"Um...yeah we did. We need veritaserum..." Harry said

The boy smiled suddenly

"I thought you had a challenge for me, I have veritaserum right here. That'll be 5 galleons." He held out a hand expectantly and Harry rummaged though his pockets and gave the boy the money. The young man handed over a small bottle of what looked like water and then said

"Look over there" He pointed behind them, they turned...but there was nothing there, by the time they turned back though, the boy was gone.

"Well that was...strange" Ron said uncertainly and they both walked quickly out of the library before the librarian could get to them.

They worked out what they were going to do and went to dinner. When they arrived Hermione glared at them and as they made to sit next to her she stormed out...

"Obviously she's still a bit touchy that we ran off from her in the library" Harry sighed.

Around halfway through the meal Ron went across the hall and stood near the Slytherin table. Harry got out the veritaserum and pulled off the cap. He then used a simple wingarduim leviosa (sp?) to hover it far above the students heads, he sent it across the hall to where Malfoy was sitting. He gave the signal to Ron and Ron nodded back at him, he then threw a paper ball at Malfoy, it hit the back of his head and he turned around sharply, Harry quickly made the potion tip and it fell into Malfoy's goblet perfectly. Ron ran across the hall to stop from being seriously hurt by the Slytherin for hurting their prince.

Both waited with bated breath for Malfoy to drink from his cup and breathed a sigh of relief as he did.

The pair waited inside an empty classroom for the appearance of Malfoy and then he walked right past where they were hiding, all alone. Harry poked his wand through the door and did a body binding spell on the poor blonde Slytherin.

They dragged him in and magically tied him to a chair.

Once they knew he couldn't get away they undid the spell and Malfoy glared hatefully at them before saying

"What the hell do you two idiots think you are doing...you'll regret it what ever it is!" He fought against his bonds for a moment before giving up.

Harry walked up to him and took a deep breath

"Do you have a crush on Hermione?"

Malfoy's face screwed up as he spat out

"No, Malfoy's don't have crushes"

But that didn't answer their question

"Do you like Hermione?"

He yet again spat out

"No, I don't like her!"

Harry frowned then said

"Do you love Hermione?"

"yes." Was the quiet answer

Ron swayed a little as he felt faint and after Harry steadied him they asked more questions

"Since when?"

"First time I saw her"

"Why?"

"She's different, never met anyone like her."

"Why are you so horrid to her then?

"My father would take her away, murder her in the most horrible ways your tiny minds can imagine"

"Doest it hurt you to treat her how you do?"

"It kill's me but it keeps her alive"

"Are you really the evil bugger that we know and hate?"

"No, if my father knew how I was really he'd kill me and everyone I know, including Hermione and my only true friend blaise.

"so you actually have a soul?!"

"of course I do!"

"would you believe us if we said we'll help you have Hermione with out anyone getting hurt?"

"nope"

Harry got the few drops that were left of the veritaserum and drained it

"now ask me"

"would you help me get Hermione without anyone getting hurt?"

"yes. But if you hurt her then I will kill you, now do you believe me?"

"yes"

Ron then untied Malfoy and they went their separate ways.

A/N REVIEW!


End file.
